


A Bird's Eye View

by kittieclaw



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittieclaw/pseuds/kittieclaw
Summary: The origins of King Arthur as told by a pigeon.





	A Bird's Eye View

Well I’ve seen odder things than any forest dweller  
And though I may not be the greatest story-teller

A simple wingéd beast as I  
Can only promise I will try.

 

One day I perched upon my tree;  
The strangest human I did see

‘Cause there as simple as you please,  
He carried stone through air with ease.

And from the stone stood a metal blade  
Which shone sun-bright in the light of day.

I felt the magic in the air  
Right as he moved under my stare

He set it down, harmed not a petal  
And then allowed the stone to settle.

Quite soon he turned and left the scene,  
And there was nothing more to glean.

 

The next day came a horse  
Ground thund’ring with its force

And off its back jumped the first armored lord  
Who tried with all his might to pull the sword.

So many rode to see the stone  
Only to huff and puff and groan.

But they would all eventually retire,  
A few with resignation, some with ire

Because not one could give a nudge  
That caused even the slightest budge.

 

But some days later came a boy so hurried  
Though he seemed truly fearless and unworried

And he just gave one great big tug  
That freed the sword which’d seemed so snug

And all was great and all was grand  
As fresh freed magic filled the land.

 

After the boy of oh-so-golden hair  
Had followed men quite fleet of foot and fair.

Though at the scene they jumped as if in fright,  
And their eyes widened greatly at the sight,

Those knights moved swiftly to the boy  
And showered him with pride and joy.

The man who’d put the stone in place  
Came quickly to congratulate,

And others came, and they all heard,  
And some ran off to spread the word.

For they believed now, with conviction:  
The prophecy was not just fiction.

And all the land then knew one thing:  
This was the boy who would be King.

**Author's Note:**

> Not based on any specific version of the Arthurian legends or their derivative works, but inspired by a lot of them.
> 
> I wrote the first part of this for an English project and really liked it, so I kept telling myself I would finish and post it later. I finally did it after a whole year. (Yep, that's how bad of a procrastinator I am.)


End file.
